legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Traitor vampires
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |timeline = Fourth timeline |foundation = Post-Blood Omen era |dissolution = Post-Blood Omen era |status = Destroyed (as of the pre-Soul Reaver era) |successors = Council, Kain's empire |leaders = *Kain, Vorador (Kain's vampire army, Post-Blood Omen era) * The Sarafan Lord (Sarafan, post-Blood Omen era) |members = Faustus, Marcus, Sebastian, Magnus |allies = *Kain's vampire army (Post-Blood Omen era) *The Sarafan (post-Blood Omen era) |enemies = *The Sarafan (Post-Blood Omen era) * The Cabal (post-Blood Omen era) |appearances = }} The Traitor Vampires, also known as Enemy Vampires or Traitorous Vampires, were a sub-faction of in Blood Omen 2. They were vampires, several of whom were once members of Kain's vampire army, who allied themselves with the Sarafan after the battle of Meridian out of self-preservation. When Kain was revived by the Cabal after two hundred years in a comatose state, he fought the traitor vampires as Blood Omen 2's main bosses. Profile The 'traitor vampires' were a group of vampires in Blood Omen 2 . Generally (but not exclusively) the traitor vampires were former lieutenants of Kain's vampire army who had betrayed their race by siding with the Sarafan around the time of the battle of Meridian and Kain's downfall. When Kain was revived two centuries later, he was met when he awoke by Cabal vampire Umah who briefed Kain on many of the changes in Nosgoth during his long slumber. In her introduction, Umah warned Kain of the traitor vampires and how they protected the Sarafan Lord . She also told Kain that should he be able to defeat them, he would be able to absorb their veins and gain new Dark Gifts. Kain: "I care not for any dangers. They will fear me, do you hear? Tell me where to find the Sarafan Lord. I'll have him buried within the hour."//'Umah:' "Such arrogance! If it were so easy, we would have done it ourselves, Kain. And you are far too weak to fight him yet. He is protected, too, by other vampires."//'Kain:' "Vampires in service to the Sarafan? Are they mad?"//'Umah:' "They value their lives. While they serve the Sarafan Lord, he lets them live."//'Kain:' "I will enjoy destroying them."//'Umah:' "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter, until you grow stronger. But should you prevail, then you will be able to absorb their veins, and thus gain new abilities. To our kind, these are called the Dark Gifts."//'Kain:' "I look forward to meeting these traitors to our kind." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Kain ventured out into Meridian under instruction of the Cabal, Kain would regularly encounter the traitor vampires and he would face them in battle in a boss encounter at the end of every second level up-to Chapter 8, though many traitors also offered brief 'preludes' before their final encounter. As Kain met each vampire he uncovered and recounted more of his past and the past of the particular vampire he was facing; identfying those who had betrayed him (and finding that the vampires were not all, as implied former members of Kain's vampire army or current members of the Sarafan). As Umah had instructed, at the death of each traitor vampire, Kain was able to absorb their veins, gaining new abilities . Members BO2-SD-Faustus.png|Faustus Marcus-BO2.jpg|Marcus BO2-LC-CourtyardSebastian.PNG|Sebastian BO2-EP-Magnus1.png|Magnus *'Faustus' - Former legionnaire in Kain's Vampire Army, who sold himself to the Sarafan at the conclusion of the battle of Meridian. Faustus: "Well, well, our Lord was correct. You are alive. Do you remember me, Kain, who served you so well?"//'Kain(V/O):' "It was Faustus. One of the legionnaires of my army of vampires. An indifferent soldier, but now, a traitor to our race."//'Kain:' "Faustus. It's true, then. I hardly believed it. Vampires have turned against their own kind."//'Faustus:' "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind."//'Kain:' "How many of us have been destroyed by the Sarafan? How many have been brought to their deaths by you?"//'Faustus:' "I care not for those destined to die. I don't weep for them, and I won't weep for you."//'Kain:' "Look around you, Faustus. Does your victory seem so assured now?"//'Faustus:' "A fleeting setback. Our Lord knows of your presence. He beat you before, and he will bury you now."//'Kain:' "But you will never know how it ends, Faustus, for I will bury you first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Faustus was the first traitor vampire encountered in Blood Omen 2, when he was confronted in a boss battle at the end of Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den Faustus: "The first of the enemy vampires Kain meets, Faustus dwells in the Smuggler’s Den." Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10-11/14-15. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download(though he could be observed in 'preludes' by the player at the end of'' Chapter 1:the Slums'' and by Kain part-way through Chapter 2 ). After killing Faustus, Kain was able to absorb his veins gaining the Dark Gift Jump. "Kain will approach and suck the life-blood from his former legionnaire, thus absorbing Faustus' unique vampire ability: Jump" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *'Marcus' - Powerful vampire who was invited to join Kain's vampire army, but apparently declined. Marcus: "You feared my growing powers. You knew they would one day surpass yours. Is that why you begged me to fight at your side, when you waged war upon Nosgoth?"//'Kain:' (scornfully)"Begged? I never begged."//'Marcus:' "In your arrogance, you presumed me dead. But I was stronger than you knew. I crawled from my haven and fled into hiding."//'Kain:' "Heh… That's the Marcus I remember."//'Marcus:' "When the Sarafan proved victorious, I knew that my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord. I offered myself to the winning side."//'Kain:' "I always knew you for a sneaking, cowardly opportunist. How unfortunate that my poor aim caused you so much suffering. This time, you will die completely, I promise you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain subsequently made an attempt on Marcus' life, Marcus: "So. The rumors speak true."//'Kain:' (sarcastic)"Marcus? My old friend–"//'Marcus:' "A poor choice of words, Kain. We were not friends."//'Kain:' "Will you sour this reunion with old grudges? Granted, we parted on poor terms."//'Marcus:' "You tried to murder me!"//'Kain:' "I seem to have failed." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but Marcus survived and went into hiding. After the defeat of Kain's vampire army at the Battle of Meridian, Marcus offered his services to the Sarafan Order. Marcus was faced in the second boss encounter of Blood Omen 2 at the end of Chapter 4:The Upper City Marcus: "Another of the traitorous vampires working with The Sarafan, Marcus can be found in the Upper City. Beware his psychic abilities." Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10-11/14-15. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download(though he was encountered in 'preludes' throughout Chapter 4 ). After killing Marcus, Kain absorbed his veins and gained the Dark Gift Charm. "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *'Sebastian' - One of the leaders of Kain's vampire army, Sebastian betrayed Kain to the Sarafan Lord and arranged the ambush at the battle of Meridian that would cost Kain the war. Kain: "Your master knows his days are numbered. I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy." // Sebastian: "I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After the Battle of Meridian, Sebastian became one of the leading figures in the Sarafan Order. Sebastian was faced in the third boss encounter of Blood Omen 2 at the end of Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter Sebastian: "An old vampire acquaintance of Kain’s, Sebastian is now helping The Sarafan. Seek him out in the Industrial Quarter." Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10-11/14-15. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download(though he was briefly met in Chapter 3:The Lower City and was seen in 'preludes' in the Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter ). After killing Sebastian, Kain absorbed his veins, gaining the Dark Gift Berserk and stole the Nexus Stone. "When the traitor is dead, you will absorb his Dark Gift and take the Nexus Stone." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 53.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *'Magnus' - A champion in Kain's vampire army, Magnus left Kain's camp the night before the Battle of Meridian in an attempt to assassinate the Sarafan Lord and end the war. Magnus failed and was defeated by the Sarafan Lord, with his mind 'stolen', Magnus was imprisoned in the timeless Eternal Prison. Kain assumed that Magnus, like the others had betrayed him. Kain(V/O:): "Here, in this cursed place, was my finest warrior. The Sarafan fell before him by the score. Together, he and I were invincible. Until –"//'Kain:' "Magnus. The traitor. Is this your reward for betraying me to the Sarafan Lord?"//'Magnus:' "Sire, I did not –"//'Kain:' "You left my camp in the night to join with my enemy, like all the others."//'Magnus:' "Sire, no. I wanted only to serve you. I thought, in my pride, I would strike a blow that would end the war. I went to kill the Sarafan Lord, alone. I was your champion."//'Kain:' "You never returned."//'Magnus:' "I failed you. I tried to kill him. Even now I cannot remember how he defeated me. I was stuck down, helpless at his feet. And then through his foul magic he took my mind, and transported me here, to this hellhole. Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The insane and mutilated Magnus was faced as the fourth boss encounter of Blood Omen 2 at the end of Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison Magnus: "This vampire has gone mad inside the Eternal Prison. Kain will have to defeat him before he can leave."Official Blood Omen 2 site Vampires page Magnus: "This vampire has gone mad inside the Eternal Prison. Kain will have to defeat him before he can leave." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10/p15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. (though he was seen in 'preludes' throughout the chapter ). After defeating Magnus (and restoring his memory), Kain killed him and absorbed his Dark Gift Immolate. "Magnus seeks a release from his suffering. Kain grants his wish, absorbing his Dark Gift in the process." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 70.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Allegiances and Leaders * Kain's Vampire Army - Three of the four traitor vampires (Faustus, Sebastian and Magnus) were formally a part of Kain's vampire army and took part in the vampire-Sarafan war (the remaining traitor vampire Marcus was invited to join the army, but apparently declined). Nevertheless due to various reasons only one of the traitor vampires actually took part in the final battle of Meridian . After the battle most of the traitor vampires betrayed their race by siding with the Sarafan Order (or were believed to have done so). **'Vorador' - Father of the post-Blood Omen era vampire race; all of the traitor vampires were descended from or directly sired by Vorador. As one of the leaders of Kain's vampire army, the traitor vampires likely took orders from Vorador during the vampire-Sarafan war. Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After the downfall of the army at least one traitor vampire, Marcus, kept a degree of contact with Vorador. Vorador: "Well done, Kain. You have entered the Sarafan Keep at last."//'Kain:' "Not without difficulty. I encountered another old friend on the way. Marcus."//'Vorador:' "I see. Then may I assume that another of the Sarafan Lord's Guardians have fallen?"//'Kain:' "You may."//'Vorador:' "Many times I attempted to persuade Marcus to join with us. But he would not heed me."//'Kain:' "My arguments were more convincing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. **'Kain' - Leader of the vampire army and commanded most of the traitor vampires during this period. Kain's 'leadership' was apparently the cause of unrest amongst most of the traitor vampires, causing many to betray their own kind. Sebastian: "Did you think I would serve, while you ruled Nosgoth? You, and not I? The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side, and achieve what you never could." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. * Sarafan - Originally enemies of the vampires whilst they were in Kain's vampire army. Three of the four traitor vampires (Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian) betrayed their race by siding with the order around the time of the Battle of Meridian and took part in its conquest of Nosgoth becoming highly ranked members of the order in the process (the remaining traitor vampire Magnus was believed to have betrayed Kain's army to the Sarafan, but had in fact been imprisoned in the Eternal Prison and only attacked Kain due to insanity). **'Sarafan Lord' - Leader of the Sarafan Order, final boss of Blood Omen 2 and commander of most of the traitor vampires during their time with the Sarafan Order. The Sarafan Lord had originally arranged with Sebastian the ambush at the Battle of Meridian that would cost Kain the war and inducted Faustus and Marcus into the order after the battle. The Sarafan Lord was also responsible for the imprisonment of Magnus on the eve of the Battle of Meridian. In her introduction, Umah mentioned that the traitor vampires protected the Sarafan Lord. Notes *Introductory information perhaps implies that the traitor vampires were all former members of Kain's vampire army who had betrayed him and sided with the Sarafan. As Kain met and remembered each of the traitor vampires in turn this was proven not to be the case; with Marcus apparently not a part of Kain's vampire army and Magnus not a member of the Sarafan Order. *At the start of Blood Omen 2's final boss battle (with the Sarafan Lord, the only non-traitor-vampire boss), Kain accused the Sarafan Lord of turning Umah into his "latest spy", Kain: "Silence, demon. Your need to corrupt is only too apparent. But every traitor that you turned to your will from my side, even Umah, your latest spy, is dead."//'Sarafan Lord:' "Umah? I have no spy called Umah."//'Kain:' "You lie!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. regarding her as one of the traitor vampires for her betrayal in stealing the Nexus Stone . All of the traitor vampires (including Umah) are ultimately killed - the fate also awaiting traitors under the rule of Kain's empire . *The Traitor Vampires share many similarities with the and Council of Kain's empire and their original appearances in ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver ''; both sub-factions are initially servants of a Kain-led faction that ultimately fails and both are the major bosses of each game (along with their superiors), encountered in level-ending boss encounters that feature a puzzle element and a twist on feeding from the dead boss to gain new abilities and access a new locations . In storyline terms, the similarities could suggest that the traitor vampires were Kain's initial attempt (perhaps along with Vorador) to build a prototype of the later Council which ran Nosgoth in Kain's empire. Ultimately the betrayals of the traitor vampires may have re-inforced Kain's views on loyalty and contributed to his siring his own race of vampires and the subsequent deification of Kain in his empire. References Browse Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants/Factions Category:Blood Omen 2